


Idiot Plot [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit, WhiteHaru37



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Someone has a cruuuush.





	Idiot Plot [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Idiot Plot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315829) by [AngGriffen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngGriffen/pseuds/AngGriffen). 



**Read by:**[ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit) & [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37)

[MP3 and Streaming.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3w9dqpuhf0poln4/Baseball%20RPF%20-%20Idiot%20Plot.mp3?dl=0) [37:00; 15.2 mb]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AngGriffen for the permission to record.
> 
> This podfic was made for bessyboo as a treat for the 2017 edition of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange. Have some classic near post-modern Twins for your listening enjoyment. Thanks for all the work on the exchange!


End file.
